


Never Trust WWW (Weasleys' Wizarding Watermelons)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers a love of WWW sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust WWW (Weasleys' Wizarding Watermelons)

**Title:** Never Trust WWW (Weasleys' Wizarding Watermelons)  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco discovers a love of WWW sweets.  
 **Word Count:** 1180  
 **Genre:** Humor, erotica  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content, nothing else that I can think of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble challenge #41: Strange place, and for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt #19: Watermelon  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never Trust WWW (Weasleys' Wizarding Watermelons)

~

“Potter, seriously, what are we doing here?” Draco asked for at least the third time. “This is a strange place for an impromptu visit.”

“I thought it would be fun,” Harry said. “You told me you’d never been here before.”

Draco looked around. “I haven’t, and there’s a reason for that.”

“Oh shush.” Having made sure that they were alone in Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, Harry gestured for Draco to come forward. “Come on, the back room’s the most fun. It’s where they keep the adult line.”

“Fun?” Draco rolled his eyes, yet he still followed Harry. He gaped when they got to the back room, however. “Good God!”

Harry grinned. “Yeah, it’s brilliant, isn’t it? This is where they come up with all their ideas.”

Draco stared around the enormous room. “It’s got to be wizard’s space,” he said, sounding awed.

Harry shrugged. “Probably, I’ve never really asked.” He chuckled. “It never pays to ask too many questions of the twins.”

“Hm.” Draco trailed a hand over a table that had fake handcuffs, some gelatinous dildos and a toy Snitch. He did a double take at the Snitch before moving on. “I admit this is fascinating, but why we had to break in is beyond me.”

“We’re not breaking in,” Harry said. “They said I have a standing invitation, remember? It’s because I gave them the seed money to start this place.”

Draco waved his hand. “Whatever. We’re here at night, it feels like breaking in.”

“That’s because I know you like sneaking about,” Harry said.

“Me? I like sneaking? You’re the one with the sodding Invisibility Cloak--” He paused, reaching for what looked like a miniature slice of watermelon. “What’s this? Oh, it’s a sweet. Are their sweets good? I’ve never tried any...”

Harry looked up. “Wait, no, don’t eat anything--” But it was too late. Draco had already popped it into his mouth and was chewing thoughtfully.

“It _is_ good,” he pronounced. “Very good, in fact. Has a nice tartness to it-- Oh!”

“What?” Harry rushed over to him. “What’s wrong?”

Draco, eyes wide, cleared his throat. “I think I’m--”

“You’re what?” Harry asked, patting down his arms and inspecting his skin for evidence of pustules or boils. “Are you growing feather, horns, scales?”

“An erection,” Draco said, leaning close and frotting against Harry. “I didn’t know I could get that hard that fast. Want you,” he gasped.

Harry’s eyes widened. “I want you, too,” he whispered, voice husky. “I always want you, Draco. But I don’t think this is the best place for us to--”

“There’s a sofa over there,” Draco moaned, pointing. “Harry, I need you in me; I don’t know what that sweet did, but I have to have your cock in my arse now.”

Harry needed no second invitation, and a moment later he was dragging Draco over to the sofa and helping him out of his clothes. “We have to be fast,” he panted. “Don’t want the twins to find us here.”

“It’s night,” Draco said, arching up to allow Harry to skim off his pants. “Why would they come here at night?”

“ _We’re_ here,” Harry pointed out, tossing off his robes and settling on top of Draco.

“Not the same,” Draco moaned, spreading his legs so that Harry slid down between them. “For them it’s work.”

“They really love their work,” Harry replied, fingers sliding towards Draco’s hole. “Do you have lube?”

“No.” Draco turned his head. “Surely they have some in here.”

“I’m not sure we want to use Wheezes’ lube,” Harry muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes. _Accio lubricant!_ ”

About ten vials flew straight at them.

_Finite Incantatem!_ Harry cried, exhaling when the vials all fell from the air, landing on the floor. “Blood hell!”

“Just fucking pick one,” Draco moaned, writhing beneath him.

Looking down, Harry spotted the closest vial, which appeared to contain watermelon-coloured lube. Summoning it, he scooped some up and then began to stretch Draco, who was practically dancing on his fingers.

“God, yes, more,” Draco gasped.

“Pushy bottom,” Harry teased, raising Draco’s legs and placing them over his shoulders before slathering himself with lubricant.

“I’ll show you pushy,” Draco snarled. “If you don’t hurry up and-- OH God yes!”

Harry, who had snapped his hips forward, impaling Draco on his cock, smiled and set to work. The lube provided the perfect slickness, and as Draco arched beneath him, Harry quickly found himself approaching orgasm. “So tight,” he whispered.

Draco was down to muttered grunts, and seconds later, was coming, pulsing his seed onto his and Harry’s belly.

Harry followed suit a minute later, dipping his head and snogging Draco fiercely as he spilled into him.

As the urgency faded, their kiss turned sensual, until finally, Harry pulled back with one last playful nip to Draco’s swollen bottom lip. “Happy now?” he asked, burying his face in Draco’s neck and breathing his scent.

“Mm, I must say, that was brilliant,” Draco sighed, stretching contentedly.

“We have to get up and go before the twins find us like this,” Harry said, making no effort to move.

“Yes, I can sense the urgency,” Draco deadpanned.

Chuckling, Harry levered himself off Draco and stood up on wobbly legs before helping Draco up. The sofa had actually been just big enough for them to have sex comfortably; he tried not to think about what that said for Fred and George’s research activities in this room. “Come on.”

Draco Summoned his clothes and got dressed, grimacing at wearing rumpled garments.

Harry was sure to _Scourgify_ the settee twice just in case.

“Right, we all set?” Harry asked after on last inspection. “All clues removed?”

Draco was rolling the vial of lube they’d used in his hand. “You think they’ll miss it if we borrow--”

Harry took it from him. “Yes,” he said firmly, placing it on the table. “If I knew where it had come from, I would put it back, actually. If they ask, I’ll tell them we were curious about their brands of lube.”

“Good idea,” Draco breathed, stepping closer. “Because we actually are.”

“We’d better get out of here before the watermelon sweet kicks in again,” Harry said, talking Draco’s arm.

“Mm, I think it’s starting already,” Draco murmured, sliding a hand around Harry’s waist.

Despite the distraction, Harry managed to get them home without Splinching.

~

As the Disapparation crack faded, there was a shimmer from the corner of the WWW workroom, and Fred, followed by George, appeared. “Well, that was interesting,” Fred said.

“Most definitely,” George agreed. “So did you put an aphrodisiac in that watermelon sweet?”

Fred shook his head. “Not me, I was just hungry earlier and brought some in here to nosh on. I guess you didn’t either?”

“Nope.” George grinned. “We may be able to market it to Harry and Draco as a sex enhancement, though.”

Fred grinned. “I like the way you think.”

~ 


End file.
